1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a printing system and printer with an electronic signature capability. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing system and printer with an electronic signature capability for printing security documents by using an electronic signature stored in a portable memory, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For documents, such as, legal agreements or commercial (business) transactions, manual signatures or stamped imprints are still broadly used. To facilitate work, sometimes a third party, such as a deputy, acting on behalf of a person authorized to execute signatures or stamp imprints, provides a seal or stamp of the authorized person to numerous documents. Unfortunately, excessive use of a seal or stamp to documents causes security problems if the deputy uses the seal or stamp recklessly.
On the other hand, most stamped imprints or seals are usually standardized for a specific type of form or document. Therefore, the stamped imprints or seals cannot be used for various forms or documents.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved printing system, printer, and method, with an electronic signature capability, that provides security measures for printing an electronic signature on various types of forms or documents.